Roof membranes are commonly used for covering a roof, including flat roofs and built up roofs. The membrane is laid over the surface of the roof and secured in place by adhesive or mechanical fastening means. In some applications, the roof membrane may be subjected to large wind forces causing the membrane to tend to pull away from the surface of the roof. The edge of the roof is especially susceptible to damage from wind shear forces, and, if the edge of a roof membrane becomes detached from the roof, all or a substantial portion of the membrane may be blown off. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a means for rigidly securing the edge of a roof membrane in place to prevent the edge of the membrane from pulling away from the edge of the roof.
Generally, fascia systems provide a means to secure a roof membrane to a roof edge of a building. Fascia systems are designed to provide protection against wind uplift and to accomplish a waterproof termination, in addition to having a use life of twenty years or more. Fascia systems typically offer finished surfaces to compliment the building exterior and are usually designed to accommodate a particular type of roof membrane.
There are numerous roof membranes used in the roofing industry, including, but not limited to, coal-tar, bituminous, plastic, rubber, and hybrid (e.g., a combination of any of the aforementioned materials) products. Typically, roof membranes are used with one of the following types of roofs: (1) single-ply or elastomeric roofs, (2) built-up or asphalt roofs, or (3) modified bitumen roofs. Existing fascia systems generally accommodate or specialize within one category of roof material and their designs do not allow the use of installer-made metals, such as drip edges, gravel stops, or raised cant edges, which are commonly used in roofing applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fascia system that is sturdy, provides the proper protection against wind and water, and is designed such that the fascia system may be used with multiple types of roofs, roof membranes, and installer-made metals.